Nipple Sage
The Nipple Sage(乳首仙; Chikubi-sen) ''also known as '''God of Nipple(乳首の神様;Chikubi no kami-sama)'' is a deity from an unknown Universe in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. One of the patrons of the Seirei of Oppai and a Saint of Chichigami, The Nipple Sage appears to those "who walk the path of breasts" in times of need, and teaches the true appreciation and gratitude for women's bosom. Appearance The Nipple Sage appears as an anthropomorphic breast with hoose-like legs and arms, black eyes and a lined smile, coloured like flesh and a single pinky tip on top of it's head. However, it is stated that this is not Sage Nipple's true form but only a manifestation of the breast Ichijou holds the dearest. According to Ichijou, it's really soft and warm for some reason. Personality Considered a high-deity patron of Oppai, the Nipple Sage is a calm and collected figure which is said that has transcended the normal realms of breast-appreciation and now has the mission given by Chichigami to teach the true gratitude and appreciation for boobs. As such, it regards those who truly appreciate breasts, such as Issei Hyoudou, highly, while also offering his teachings to those who only seek breasts for momentary gain, such as Ichijou, hinting a understandable and wise persona. It also respects all forms of breasts, as he bows to every female regardless of their cup. Being a saint, he also refuses to stay quiet in the face of injustice, and while incapable of interacting sometimes, such as being on a different dimension than Ichijou's, he offers help and assistance using breasts as interlocutors. History Not much is known about the Nipple Sage, only that he's a figure from a different dimension that transcended the realms of breast appreciation and was chosen by Chichigami itself to carry on its teachings and lessons, also reaching a certain level of Godhood. Powers & Abilities 'Immense strength -' While not shown by now, the Nipple Sage has an absurd amount of power, which it states that is compared or even beyond a high-class devil. ''Fountits of Youth'(不老母乳';Furō bonyū) - '''The Nipple Sage's signature technique, by using its power to manifest itself on this universe's breasts, he's able to make any breasts produce magical milk which can heal any wounds, cure any poison and even recover one's stamina by drinking it directly from the nipple. However, it's only capable to be used on females and its effects are proportional to the milk drank. Apparently, Fountits of Youth doesn't produce the milk itself, but changes the properties of the ones inside one's breasts, as Berolina could still lactate after its first use. '''Pailygraph(パイリグラフ;Pairigurafu) '-''''' '''An ability from the original Chichigami, The nipple sage is able to communicate from his dimension to other's by using one's breasts. However, unlike it's master, the Nipple Sage uses a system similar to telephones for general hearing, as the chosen breasts will ring and vibrate and one has to poke one nipple to answer the call. '''Spirit Boob(牛乳玉; Gyūnyū-dama) - An ability used in combination with Ichijou's Level Zero on a larger scale, said to be able to be only used by those of pure love for breasts. Once with the Nipple Sage's blessings, Ichijou uses Level Zero to gather the breast energy of all the breasts in the vicinity, but instead of powering him up, it forms a massive, boob-shaped massive sphere of astounding destructive power, which Ichijou can thrown against his foes, causing massive damage. Trivia *Images from Beach-kun from the Keijo!!!!!!!! series. The Spirit Boob move is also a parody of Goku's Genki-dama/Spirit Bomb from dragon ball. *Just like Chichigami, the Nipple Sage is not from any known faction or mythology. *This is the first original deity created by Houki Minami. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas